


Under the Rain

by OctoberSkies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSkies/pseuds/OctoberSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr drabble prompt: "Under the Rain". Inquisitor x Dorian Pavus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Rain

The peal of thunder was deep and echoing, rolling over the mountains that surrounded Skyhold like a distant memory, recalled in one’s sleep. Somehow, they had managed to avoid the worst of the storm, but not the rain that invariably came along with it. Almost all of the Inquisition's staff and soldiers had retreated indoors, shying away from the droplets as they poured from the heavens, sometimes hard and fast, sometimes soft and wistful. The castle itself appeared largely empty to the casual observer, save for one lonely soul standing atop the battlements, his eyes fixed fondly towards the cloud-drenched sky.

The Inquisitor breathed in deeply, relishing the heavy scent of the rain as it landed gently upon his upturned face. The humidity of a storm always reminded him of home, as unpleasant as that kind of weather would otherwise be. Whenever one drifted past, he would sneak outside and embrace it, unconcerned about what the world thought of him. They could call him mad for all he cared. He’d been called far worse for far less.

“While I appreciate your new-found concern for personal hygiene, but this isn’t _exactly_  what I had in mind.”

That familiar lilting voice drifted alluringly from the doorway behind him, and the Inquisitor grinned, eyes still closed. He didn’t need to turn around; he could clearly picture his lover leaning casually against the doorframe, his arms folded as he regarded him with that typical wry smile he loved so fiercely.

“And what  _did_  you have in mind, Dorian?” The Inquisitor ran his hands through his soaked hair, feeling the tangles unravel beneath his fingertips. Dorian’s response was sharp, his natural wit dancing from his tongue without any need for guidance.

“Oh  _I don’t know_  - something a touch more traditional, perhaps? Like a  _bath_?”

The Inquisitor laughed, his shoulders shaking as he finally turned to face his aloof partner, who, to his surprise, was fixing him with a gaze that positively  _smouldered_. Now aware of Dorian’s…  _intensity_ , the Inquisitor decided to  _really_ test him. Just for fun. He stretched nonchalantly, his pale grey tunic clinging like a second skin as he reached up and swept his hair back with one hand, the rain continuing to roll down his muscular frame in a way that could only be described as  _sensual_. He fixed Dorian with a salacious gaze of his own, his pale blue eyes silently enticing the man to join him.

“And… since when have we ever been  _traditional, hmm_?”

Dorian’s first response was to laugh, but the noise that emerged was husky - heavy with lust to the point that the sound itself was  _intoxicating_. The Inquisitor slowly lowered his arm from his head, instead resting it on his hip as he regarded his lover with a shamelessly teasing half-smile.

“So, are you going to join me, or…?”

Despite his deep loathing for  _nature_  in general, Dorian fixed the Inquisitor with an indomitable stare, abandoning the doorway and striding out into the rain with barely a moment’s hesitation, much to the other man’s surprise. Before his soaked lover could even react, Dorian had claimed his lips, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him in tightly.  _Hungrily_. Relishing the pure taste of rain and  _need._ The Inquisitor bit back with equal intensity, wrapping his arms around Dorian’s waist and almost lifting the mage clean off his feet in his fervour, at first returning the burning kiss, before moving eagerly down his lover’s neck. With each teasing nip that danced across his rain-soaked skin, Dorian shuddered, struggling to hold back keening moans as one hand curled into the back of the Inquisitor’s shirt while the other tangled urgently in his hair, urging him on with shaking fingers. As the Inquisitor reached the hollow of Dorian’s throat - one of the mage’s  _notorious_  weak-spots - the sound that shook from the Tevinter’s lips was almost too much to bear.

“ _A-Amatus…_ ” He gasped, his voice strained with desire, and the Inquisitor needed no additional instruction. Without further ado, he grinned and hoisted Dorian up, the mage promptly wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist and drawing him in close. Thoroughly pleased at how well his plan had worked out, the Inquisitor swept Dorian urgently back into the empty tower, feeling the man’s heavy breaths against his neck as he all but kicked the door open in his hurry. He could only  _imagine_  the fuss Dorian would make if either of them caught a cold from this little stunt.  _Maker, he’d never hear the end of it!_

However, as he pinned the mage up against the wall and planted another fiery kiss upon his wanting lips,  _feeling_  him moan against his mouth, the Inquisitor made the executive decision that  _he really didn’t care_.


End file.
